


Daddy and Papa's Little Girl

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: KnB Kiddies [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura's little daughter just loves the thought of love, romance, marriage, and finding her one true love. Meanwhile, Nijimura is more antsy with the thought of his little girl running off with some boy. Thinking up an idea that should help, Nijimura's daughter announces, "I can marry Daddy then!" Nijimura's touched by the idea, but what about Akashi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy and Papa's Little Girl

When rain fell outside, there was only so much a kid can do. However, technology never made it hard to find entertainment for 7-year-olds.

"Daddy! Daddy! Aren't you gonna watch with me?" little Aimi asked ever so sweetly that always made it so hard for Nijimura to say no. Even if it was to watch some cheesy romance anime she got into that he really wasn't interested in. Even so…

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nijimura said, sitting next to his daughter on her bed. He watched Aimi make the brightest smile before clicking the play button on the tablet.

"Mi-chan finally confessed to A-kun after he asked her how she felt about him because he confessed to still being in love with her, but not in a talky way because when she tried, it never worked, so she held his hand and now they love each other so much!" Aimi animatedly said, face turning pink as she squealed.

Nijimura gave an odd, lopsided smile that how sparkly his daughter was. "Sunshine, have you been watching this since you asked for the tablet?"

"Yes," Aimi answered, now intensely watching as the episode started.

"And how did you find this anime?" Nijimura asked. Judging from the style, it was definitely older.

"Su-chan at school kept trying to get me to watch this other anime, but I didn't like it. Then I found this one and love it," Aimi answered again. "Daddy, you have to watch."

Nijimura kept quiet, leaning back against the headboard. He still wasn't all too interested in romance, but the comedy did at least keep him entertained. He mainly watched how Aimi squealed and whined at certain moments, clearly invested in the anime. It reminded him of how his mother and sister watched dramas.

"It's so romantic," Aimi cooed dreamily at the end. Her hands were on her cheeks as she squirmed in delight.

"You really like love and romance, huh?" Nijimura asked, chuckling. He thought back to the small commotion when Aimi was fawning over his and Akashi's 'love story.' His daughter was so adorable and precious.

"It's the most important and most wonderful thing in the world," Aimi responded, totally sparkling and making Nijimura smile even more. Until she said, "I can't wait to fall in love with a boy and hold hands and go on dates and what if we get married, too!?"

Nijimura froze at that. While Aimi was off in her own fantasy daydream, Nijimura was imagining his own nightmare.

His little girl was going to meet some boy one day. His little girl was going to date some boy one day. His little girl was going to run off with some boy one day. His little girl was going to get married and leave him one day.

Nijimura wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. "Aimi, no. No leaving Daddy for some boy."

"Daddy!" Aimi whined, but Nijimura only whined back.

"Aimi, stay little forever!"

Aimi pouted, but then an idea came to mind that she thought would solve both their problems. "I can marry Daddy then!"

His daughter's words stabbed Nijimura right in the heart, resulting in him snuggling his giggly daughter more. "Aimi!"

Aimi had burst into giggles when her daddy tightly hugged and cuddled her. She loved these happy moments with her fathers.

Realization then hit Aimi. "Daddy! What about Papa!?" At the remembrance of her other father, Aimi started panicking and tearing up. "Papa!" she cried.

"Aimi, Sunshine, it's okay," Nijimura, slightly panicked himself, tried calming down Aimi.

Moments later, Akashi came hastily in. There was no way he wouldn't hear the sobs of his daughter, no matter how far or quiet it may be. "What's going on?"

"Papa!" Aimi cried, jumping off her bed and rushing into Akashi's arms. "I don't want Papa to be left alone! I'll marry Papa!"

Akashi wasn't sure how to respond right away, only turning to Nijimura when carrying Aimi in his arms.

Nijimura didn't meet his eyes, only crushed to see he was so quickly replaced. "Aimi, what about Daddy?"

Aimi instantly turned to Nijimura, silently gaping in anguish. She then burst louder into tears, her papa throwing a glare at her daddy. Yeah, Nijimura didn't play that one well.

Akashi began rocking his daughter, gently shushing and calming her down. "Aimi, what's wrong?"

Aimi wiped her tears on her sleeve before answering. "Daddy won't be happy when I fall in love with a boy and get married, so I said I'd marry Daddy. But then what about Papa?!"

"Aimi, you don't have to worry about Daddy or Papa," Akashi said, taking Aimi back to her bed and sitting down next to Nijimura. "Daddy's just being an idiot right now," he added, Nijimura feeling stabbed once again, though for a different reason than before. "You're going to find someone out there for you one day, just like how Papa and Daddy found each other, and we'll both be very happy for you."

Aimi sniffled. "Really?"

"Really."

"And we'll fall in love and everything will be super-duper romantic?"

"Of course."

Aimi finally smiled, hugging her papa tightly.

Akashi smiled as well, tightly hugging back while Nijimura patted their daughter's head.

"But, Sei, can you imagine her growing up?" Nijimura whispered to Akashi, still upset at the thought.

"Shuuzou, not now," Akashi responded. He didn't say anything about not being happy about their little Aimi growing up too quickly and eventually going off. Not now.

"Oh, Papa!" Aimi chirped, popping out of Akashi's grasp for a moment. She crawled back to the tablet. "You wanna watch with me and Daddy? It's the best anime ever!"

Akashi smiled, curling up next to Aimi and Nijimura. "I don't see why I shouldn't if it's the best."

"It really is the best," Nijimura falsely agreed with a smile. Akashi knew it was forced, but little Aimi didn't need to know.

Even so, it was perfect as they spend time with their little daughter while they still could.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the most cutest romantic-comedy anime ever (His and Her Circumstances) and it kinda got me more into wanting to write this chapter/story haha! You can't tell me Nijimura wouldn't be an overprotective dad! Akashi too though! But he'd be more like secretive(?) when it comes to keeping watch he he~


End file.
